The Heart Always Wins
by nadiac869
Summary: Can Smitchie create a relationship from their Camp friendship or will fame and Hollywood come in between? multi chapter. Tell me what you think! NEEDS IDEAS!
1. Chapter 1

The Heart Always Wins

Chapter 1

"Meet me at the lake in twenty minutes?" Shane discreetly whispered into my ear walking past me after final jam.

I saw no reason to meet him there; in fact, I saw no reason to be speaking to him at all. After all yes, I lied but I tried to apologise but he wouldn't have it so he ignored me and I ignored him. Just because I'm the 'girl with the voice' shouldn't mean a thing in our friendship, if he couldn't deal with me before he sure as hell won't be trying now.

But even if my mind had made its decision, my heart was telling me otherwise and after all, doesn't the heart always win?

I looked over and saw Caitlyn talking to Nate or well, flirting with Nate I should say because I swear those two will be the death of each other. At the start of camp Caitlyn hated his guts for leaving her when he got famous, I doubt she even remembers it was him right now.

I laughed silently at my inner monologue and decided to give the 'couple' some privacy. I walked out into the fresh summer breeze of Camp Rock. Wow, just a month previously I had just walked into these camp grounds and was extraordinarily excited for this summer now, with all the Tess drama and Shane drama I think this might have to be one of the best and worst summers ever but I would never change it for anything... Ever.

I decided to meet Shane at the lake, he probably would amuse me and I guess I would only be here a few more days so why the hell not.

"Shane," I whispered when I saw him sitting in a canoe.

"You actually came?" he asked me.

"You say that like I wasn't going to come at all," I smiled.

"Well your here now, how about a canoe ride?" he asked me smirking slightly.

"Oh yeah because everyone LOVES going around in circles in canoes on a lake and almost not making it back to shore." I laughed remembering the last canoe ride we had together.

"Hey! I practiced! I'm better now... I can't say the same about you though," he nudged me lightly and chuckled while I sent him a glare.

"Fine but only because I have no where better to be right now."

"Mitch, I'm really sorry about how I acted at beach jam, I knew you didn't deserve it and I was seriously beating myself up because you were ignoring me, I thought you honestly hated me." Shane told me truthfully.

"Shane to be honest, I know exactly why you acted like that, you're used to people using you for your fame and money so I really wasn't surprised maybe a little hurt but I brought that on myself again and in my defence I never specifically told you that my mom wasn't hot tunes china president."

"I guess that's fair but I never asked you either, I guess I thought you were different from everyone else," Shane sighed.

"What do you mean different?" I asked in confusion.

"I thought you were someone who... Well, exactly who you really are, never seeking attention, not trying to stand out and never use people."

"I never meant to act that way or make it seem like that Shane, I was always my true self around you and can you remember the first time we were in a canoe together?"

"Yeah, we were talking about keeping up images and people using me and how I was a jerk and you're jealous." Shane laughed when he realised if she was jealous, she would've been jealous of herself.

"Shane, I don't think you realised my hesitation that day but I was going to tell you the truth, I knew I could trust you and I wanted you to know that I wasn't trying to lie or use you."

"Mitchie, why did you lie in the first place it's not like you don't have any friends."

"Shane, it might seem like that to you but I never know who my true friends are I've never fit in anywhere, I only have one friend at home and were not even that close anymore so I only wanted to fit in and be popular for once in my life. I realised too late that the way I did that was wrong but I did get one thing from this whole experience."

"Oh yeah really? What might that be?"

"I learnt who my true friends are, people like Caitlyn and you."

"I guess that is pretty valuable and I understand the reasoning behind your actions I just want to know one thing."

"Okay what is it?"

"Do you really think I would act like that for just anyone?"

"Umm yeah well I was kind of presuming that to be the case."

"Well your wrong Mitch, I really like you and I really would like you to be my girlfriend Mitchie Torres?"

"Shane I never thought that would be your motives and I really like you too and would love to be your Girlfriend but would it work? You're famous and I'm a no body from nowhere how could that ever work out?"

"Mitchie I definitely don't think you're a no body and I could always talk to my record label for you."

"No Shane my idea is to work hard to get my dreams I don't want then handed to me but thanks for the offer anyway. And how can I possibly not be a no body?"

"Mitch you changed me in more ways than you think. Do you really think I would be sitting here calmly if it wasn't for you?" he asked.

"Actually yes I believe anybody could have done that if they tried to."

"That's the thing Mitch, people have been trying to change me ever since I became a jerk and that's quite a long time and I honestly don't think you were intentionally trying to change me. Mitchie I don't know but I think I'm in love with you," Shane admitted. My mouth hung open before I realised how to properly close it.

"Shane I don't know what to say..." I admitted, my heart and my head were having an internal war with each other and my thoughts were everywhere. But my heart being its usual self won over my brain. "I love you too," I whispered.

By this time, I was in Shanes arms just leaning against him. I twisted my head up towards him and he caught my lips with his in a sweet kiss. We pulled away gasping for air and attempting to settle the canoe from its rocking state.

"So how about it Mitch?" he asked me.

"What? How about what?" I asked confusedly.

"Will you, Michelle Demetria Torres, be my, Shane Joseph Grays, girlfriend?"

I leaned in to catch his lips in a kiss again before pulling back and whispering a yes into his ear. I shivered slightly when I realised how cold it was getting.

"You cold?" Shane asked sounding slightly concerned. I shrugged in response before shivering again and wrapping my arms around myself. Shane shrugged his famous leather jacket off before passing it to me.

"Are you sure? Won't you get cold?" I asked him eyeing the jacket.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't look after my girlfriend?" Shane laughed lightly.

When we reached my cabin a couple of minutes later, I went to take the jacket off and return it to Shane.

"Keep it," he said to me making sure I didn't try giving it back.

"But isn't this like your infamous leather jacket?" I asked him.

"Yes but you are cold and I would like nothing more than the girl I love to have it. Besides, I'm leaving to finish a tour tomorrow which means I won't be able to see you for three weeks." Shane said breaking the bad news.

"Oh, well I guess this jacket will come in handy then while I'm missing you, I will still have a small part of you with me." I said trying to cheer him up from his sullen mood.

"Sorry Mitch I really should have planned this a little better but I guess things just happen sometimes." Shane sighed.

"Shane, not to sound cliché but we only just became boyfriend and girlfriend and you're famous so it was inevitable for this to happen. Besides you live in LA and I live an hour out of LA so we'll see each other soon," I reassured him. He looked down at me before leaning down and kissing me passionately.

THE NEXT DAY

"Shane!" I called watching him walk from his cabin towards the limo waiting to pick up connect three. Shane turned around and ran up to me planting a kiss on my lips.

"I have one question and before I ask you I'm definitely not ashamed of you being my girlfriend Mitch."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Do you want to go public with this relationship? Because personally I don't think we should because then you would be swarmed by paparazzi and crazy fans all the time and I just want a normal life for you."

"I see why you think that I would think that you were ashamed of me but I can see your reasoning behind it too so I'm not mad at all and yes, I think private relationship is better."

"Thank you Mitch, I have to go because Nate and Jason are waiting on me but I promise I will come see you as soon as I can." he told me kissing me lightly, exchanging numbers with me and getting my address just in case. I kissed him again and watched him get into the limo, all three of them waving at me as the limo drove off into the sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I just got home from camp and was talking to Sierra who was an obsessed Connect Three fan. Shane and I decided not to go public with our relationship so telling Sierra, as much as I wanted to, was immediately crossed of my things to do list.

"So I heard Shane Gray was at camp... Did you meet him?" Sierra asked excitedly.  
>"Um yeah but only because he taught my hip-hop class," I answered as truthfully as I could.<br>"Wow, I heard he was skipping classes."  
>"Yeah, he skipped a couple but he changed and was actually pretty cool."<br>"Yeah, all the gossip sites are blowing up about his attitude change, they all think it was because of a girl," Sierra sighed dreamily. I blushed and looked down knowing exactly how true. Those words really were and how I was the girl. "Do you know who the girl was?" Si asked me.  
>"Um no I didn't see or hear anything while I was there."<br>"So how was the rest of camp?" she asked. I gave her all the details like all the Tess drama and about how me and Caitlyn had become really good friends. I skipped all my Shane details and she seemed pretty content with my story, she had no reason not to be, it was all true just missing some parts.

A week later I was just sitting there contemplating the year ahead of me. I was in my senior year of high school and I had a relationship with the one and only Shane Gray that I had to keep a secret. I told my mom and she told me to tell my dad but I hadn't gotten around to that quite yet I couldn't even tell my best friend. Shane and I were in constant contact with each other, always on the phone or IM. Nate and Jason knew about our relationship just in case anything happened and because Shane is living on a tour bus with them for the remaining two weeks of tour and it is extremely hard to hide it from them due to the amount of time we spend talking to each other.

I spend all my free time catching up with Sierra while she drags me shopping to to go get food which is ok besides the shopping, how do people put up with walking through store after store of practically the same clothes?

I am just sitting here trying to write a new song because I haven't done that lately and I have nothing better to be doing right now. It's about 12 pm and I'm starting to get really hungry. I was walking downstairs when I herd the doorbell ring. I walked over to it praying silently it wasn't Sierra. I opened the door, gasped and jumped straight into Shane's arms.  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked, it was my automatic reaction when I saw someone, I wasn't trying to sound rude.<br>"Hello to you too Mitch," he laughed. I pouted and he leaned down and kissed my pout.  
>"What ARE you doing here?" I asked him again grinning happily.<br>"Um we have a concert here tonight and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to come see you."  
>"Naw you're so sweet," I giggled, how did I score such an awesome boyfriend? Suddenly my stomach let out a low groan and I looked at Shane as we bit burst out into laughter.<br>"So you hungry?" he asked when he calmed down enough to form coherent sentences. I shrugged in response and grabbed his hand, leading him into the house.  
>"You want some food?" I asked him pulling random things from the refrigerator.<br>"Um yes actually, I came here on my lunch break ooh are they peanut butter and jelly?" be asked excitedly.  
>"Yes, you make it seem like you have never seen one before," I laughed.<br>"Well we don't get good food on tour, mostly junk food or cereal if we can be bothered," he replied digging into his sandwich.  
>"So any reason I didn't know you were having a concert in New York tonight?" I asked him. We had been speaking heaps lately but he never mentioned it.<br>"Um would you believe me if I said no?" he asked.  
>"How about no?"<br>"I didn't think you would but I saved you some awesome backstage tickets for you and Sierra." I hugged him tightly and kissed him in thanks. He knew about Sierra and we both knew I had to tell her eventually so this could be the perfect time for that.  
>Shane passed me two tickets and backstage passes for me and Sierra. He had to go back to sound check and to do an interview and photo shoot.<br>I walked him out and we shared a sweet passionate kiss on my doorstep before he got into his SUV and drove off to the venue. Now, to break it to Sierra.

A few seconds after I watched Shane drive off and I shut the door, the doorbell rang again and I opened it to see an ecstatic Sierra.  
>"OMG Mitchie guess who is having a concert at Madison Square Garden tonight!" she exclaimed excitedly.<br>"Let me see, could it possibly be Connect Three?" I asked sarcastically.  
>"Yeah it is, shame it's sold out though, it would've been really fun." she sighed.<br>"Could two tickets with backstage passes cheer you up?" I asked her.  
>"Yeah they would but that's never gonna happen, it's sold out and as if you could get backstage passes at this short notice."<br>"Well how do you explain these?" I asked her showing her the tickets and passes.  
>"OMG!" she squealed "how did you get these? Front row seats as well? That's like impossible!" she screamed.<br>"Yep well I have good connections; they were dropped off just before you got here actually." I smiled at the delivery guy.  
>"But it's tonight! We need to get ready!" she exclaimed, pulling me away to get ready.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know I said they lived in LA but I decided they were going to live in New York instead so just go along with it =D**

Chapter 3

Sierra and I were on our way to Madison Square Garden when my phone rang. Shane.

I picked up my phone, "hey babe."

"Hey, where are you?" he asked. I looked at Sierra who was silently gawking at me from beside me.

"You're eager to see me," I smiled.

"You're not?" he asked sounding offended.

"I never said that now did I?" Shane just mumbled in response. "Anyway, I'm on my way... And now I'm out the back." I responded as the car pulled up.

"Ok, stay there, I'll come get you."

"Where are Nate and Jason?" I asked.

"I don't know, Nate is on the phone with Caitlyn I think and I don't know where Jase is."

"Ok, see you soon, love you" Sierra just looked at me in shock which sent me giggling slightly.

"Ok, I'm not going to ask why you're giggling; I'll be there in a minute. Love you babe." he said and hung up.

"Since when did you have a boyfriend that you "love"" Sierra asked me slightly taken aback and saying love very sarcastically.

"Ok, I know you didn't know but don't kill me, how else would I have gotten tickets here if I didn't?" I asked, "Oh and I love him with no sarcasm involved thank you very much," I said stepping out of the car at the same time Shane walked out of the building. I looked back at Sierra who looked very confused and decided to play a little joke with her.

"OMG IT'S SHANE GRAY!" I screamed running up to him and giving him a huge hug while whispering "go along with it" in his ear.

"Um ok, who are you and why are you hugging me?" he asked slightly bemused. I gave him a fake slap on the chest.

"You know who I am Shaney," I laughed when he winced at the name Tess had given him over the summer. Sierra looked shocked at my sudden outburst. I laughed and waved her over.

"Shane, this is sierra, my best friend and Si, you know who this is." Shane leaned down and pecked me on the lips and I looked back up at Si. I saw shock then some realisation come into her eyes.

"THIS is your boyfriend? SHANE GRAY? I'm going to kill you Mitch, you never told me this. Now I know how you got the concert tickets."

"Ok Si, sorry for not telling you but were here now and you know, don't let it ruin everyone's night." Shane smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"Hi Sierra, Mitchie told me heaps about you over the summer, please don't blame her for not telling you. Anyway, Nate and Jason are waiting for us inside, they want to see you again Mitch and they want to meet you Sierra." Shane said taking my hand and leading me and Si into the backstage area where lots of people were running around shouting things out at each other. We walked into a room with a gold star on the door and Shane, Nate and Jason's name on it. Shane opened the door and we stepped inside only for me to be tackled into a hug by Nate and Jason.

"Hey guys, great to see you too but I can't breathe."

"Sorry Mitchie, how's it going? Shane hasn't been able to shut up about you the entire time since we came back from camp," Nate smiled and shoved Shane playfully.

"Yeah, he even says your name in his sleep..."

"JASON!" Shane cut him off.

"It's ok; I think it's cute that you dream of me Shane. Guys this is Sierra," I said remembering she was in the room too.

"So you neglect to mention that you know Shane Gray but also you know Nate and Jason as well and are dating Shane?" Sierra asked slightly upset.

"I'm sorry Si, I would've told you but..."

"But we didn't want anyone to know and Mitchie to be treated differently at school or have paparazzi stalking her." Shane finished. I gave him an appreciative smile and leaned into his side.

"So, how about an autograph and picture for sierra?" I asked the guys and sierra gave me a thankful look, she never was good at talking to celebrities.

"Hey Mitchie, you owe me a picture," Shane stated.

"Oh and whys that?"

"Because there are no photos of us together," he stated. I shrugged.

We took a whole lot of photos with Nate, Jason and Sierra before the boys were called up to the stage. Sierra and I made our way into the audience and to our seats that were right in front of the catwalk where Shane told me he would surprise me with something later on.

Me and Sierra started screaming along with the rest if the audience as the opening notes of Play My Music came on making the whole arena shake with the screaming and jumping from the crowd. As much as it would be sensible to not scream at the boys considering we knew them but when you're in a crowd of 20 000 people it becomes intoxicating and you're forced to go along to blend in with the crowd that was shoving us right up against the stage to get a better view for themselves.

"Ok everybody, how are we all doing tonight?" Shane screamed into the microphone and the crowd erupted in cheers. "How would everybody here like to hear a new song?" He asked and once again cheers vibrated through the hall. "Well I wrote this song when I was at camp over the summer and only one person has heard it and ironically enough, it was about her even though I didn't know it at the time," he laughed as Nate and Jason set him up with his acoustic guitar and a stool at the front of the runway directly in front of me. He smiled down at me and gave a small wink which the girls standing around me started squealing became they thought it was directed at them. "Now, I know that the girl I wrote this for is here and you know who you are," he said glancing at me for a split second, "But I'm not going to tell you who she us for privacy matters which in quite sure she would agree with." a loud murmur was heard throughout the audience who were all agreeing with him. "So this is my latest song and you know who you are, I hope you enjoy it now you actually know it was written for you, it's called 'Gotta Find You!'" Shane exclaimed.

"Every time I think I'm closer to the heart,

Of what it means to know just who I am,

I think I've finally found a better place to start,

But no one ever seems to understand.

I need to try to get to where you are,

Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head,

The reason that I'm singing,

I need to find you,

I've Gotta find you.

You're the missing' piece I need,

The song inside of me,

I need to find you,

I Gotta find you.

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find,

To fix the puzzle that I feel inside,

Painting all my dreams the colour of your smile,

When I find you it will be alright.

You're the voice I hear inside my head,

The reason that I'm singing,

I need to find you,

I've Gotta find you.

You're the missing piece I need,

The song inside of me,

I need to find you,

I Gotta find you.

Been feeling lost can't find the words to say,

Spending all my time stuck in yesterday,

Where you are is where I wanna be,

Me next to you and you next to me.

You're the voice I hear inside my head,

The reason that I'm singing,

I need to find you,

I've Gotta find you.

You're the missing piece I need,

The song inside of me,

I need to find you,

I Gotta find you."

The crowd's applause and cheering was absolutely wild and people were looking all around them for a chance to see who the song was about. Mitchie was mumbling all the words under her breath but she had the biggest smile on her face that even Sierra was laughing and cheering on the crowd.

Shane looked down once again at me and pulled something out of his pocket, sweeping his hand through the front of the crowd, locking hands with Mitchie for a brief second and slipping the note from his pocket into her hand.

'Mitchie, meet me out the back after this Nate and Jason will take Sierra away for a bit then back home, I'm going to take you on a proper first date Lots of Love, Shane.'

"He Si, look at this!" I told her handing over the note.

"Awww he's so sweet, when did he give you this?" Sierra asked clueless.

"Umm details later I think the concert is almost over," I told her just as Nate started announcing their last song.

"Now we know you all want more but unfortunately this is out last song here in New York so... BURNIN' UP EVERYBODY!" he shouted as the opening notes to Burnin' up stared playing. The crowd was cheering wildly and singing along with the bands hit song off their latest album A Little Bit Longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry it's a bit late but here it is… it's a bit short but it's a filler so bear with me until the next chapter.**

Chapter 4

I walked out into the chilly New York night and was immediately met with a jacket going around my shoulders.

"Shane!" I exclaimed, "won't you get cold now?" i asked.

"Wow deja vu much!" Shane exclaimed.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Gosh Mitch you forgot?" he asked jokingly.

"Ummm no?"

"Last week? Last night of Camp Rock? I asked you to be my girlfriend?" Shane hinted and realisation suddenly hit me.

"Oh yeah thanks for the jacket it's nice and warm. This is kinda the same as that isn't it?" I asked with a giggle and a faint blush that I hoped he couldn't see in the darkness.

"Yeah but this time you can't have the jacket," Shane laughed.

I pouted, "why nooot?" I whined.

"Because people are already suspicious to why I had to buy a new jacket this week, it was my trademark jacket that I gave you," he laughed.

"Well I'm so sorry that you GAVE it to me, it's not like I asked for it."

"Yeah, you love it anyway."

"You bet I do! Almost more than you!" I joked. He pouted and poked me. "OW! What was that for?" I asked.

"That was for saying you like a piece of material more than me, your boyfriend."

"Who I love very much and could never be replaced by a leather jacket no matter how hot it makes him look."

"Don't dis the jacket I loved it more than I loved myself before I met you."

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow," I muttered.

"MITCHIE!" Shane exclaimed, "why do you have such a sick mind?" he asked rhetorically.

"it comes naturally," I smiled as he led me to a limo that was taking us to our destination.

"So where are we going?" I asked hopefully.

"Your a little impatient today aren't you?" he grinned at me.

"Nope just curious," I responded smirking slightly.

"Well I'm still not going to tell you," he said coming over to me and cuddling into my side. I pouted but wrapped my arms around him comfortingly.

"Sooo..."

"Sooo..."

"..."

"..."

"Where are we going?" I tried.

"Wow persistent tonight are we?" Shane laughed.

"Just a tad," I said holding up my thumb and pointer finger to indicate the size.

"Ok if that's what you call it then," he smirked.

"Yup!" I said happily. "So you going to tell me or not?" I asked.

"There is no getting away from this question is there?"

"No not really."

"Ugh," he exclaimed falling back against the seat in the limo.

"So if you're not going to answer that question then... Are we there yet?" I asked. Shane got up, looked out the window and smiled. "is that a yes?"

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't. What would you say if it wasn't?"

"I would kill you," I smiled and clapped my hands together in delight.

"Out of fear for my life, we're here and no you can't see," he told me holding up a blindfold.

"Oh come on what are we six?" I laughed.

"No I just need to see if it's ready an since I can't leave you here..."

"Oh how thoughtful of you," I laughed.

"What can I say? That's just te kind if guy I am."

"Sure it is," I mumbled in response. Shane gave me a look before turning my head slightly and wrapping the blindfold around my eyes making sure I couldn't see anything.

"Do you trust me?" he asked into my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

"Do I have a Choice?" I retaliated not showing how much his breath on my ear affected me.

"Guess you don't really." Shane grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car. I did trust him a lot so this wasn't as bad as it could've been. We walked over a large patch of grass leading me to believe we were in some kind of park.

"You excited?" Shane asked stopping.

"Meh," I responded.

"I'm not taking that off until you admit it." damn he knew my weakness.

"I'm super excited and can't wait to see where we are!" I said in a preppy voice, I could practically hear Shane roll his eyes next to me.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Ok 1...2...3," on 3 Shane pulled the blindfold off me and I looked around and gasped.

"Wow!"

**A/N R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Shane this is amazing," I said looking around. We were in Central Park and he had set up a picnic rug with candles and food.

"It was the least I could do, I kinda realized before the show that we haven't had any official dates or a first date."

"Official?" I asked.

"Yeah well, we were always in canoes together at Camp Rock so they kind of count but they were never made official."

"That was twice and both times we were going around in circles."

"Yeah, you know how I told you I practiced?"

"Yeah, you teased me about my mad canoeing skills."

"Yeah I lied."

"Really? After all the lies and drama this past summer YOU lied to me?"

"Yeah well I'm sorry but you have to admit I was better the second time."

"At what? Going in circles?"

"Maybe," he laughed.

"It's okay Shane, you told a small lie, it was nothing that was going to turn me against you."

"Yes but I still shouldn't have done it."

"It's all in the past and besides, ask me ever again and I'll deny it but I like going in circles with you."

"Aww your so sweet," Shane cooed.

"You sound like a hormonal teenage girl," I laughed.

"Wow thanks for the uplifting comments Mitch."

"Your welcome just don't expect it everyday."

"I'm perfectly okay with that."

"Your mean," I said as I poked him.

"Yeah well. What do want to eat?"

"What do have?" I asked.

"Um sandwiches and that's about it."

"Wow, because I have such a choice there."

"Least there is food."

"Good point, I'm starved!"

"Its not like you've never eaten before."

"Yeah but I'm starving."

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked smirking.

"Umm..." I said thinking seriously.

"Must have been a while ago if you can't remember."

"It was outside the arena when the concert started."

"Really? One and a half hours ago? And our still hungry?"

"What can I say? I like food."

"I noticed."

"Well you can't say you wouldn't as well if your mom was a caterer."

"Yeah I know the feeling."

"What?"

"You wanna know a secret?"

"Sure of course I do."

"My mom is a caterer or was actually I don't know anymore it's been a while since I spoke to them."

"Shane..."

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you spoke to them?" Shane laughed nervously.

"Don't judge me?"

"Course not."

"More than a year ago."

"WHAT?"

"I said don't judge me!"

"I'm not in just processing that information. You really need to talk to them, their family, output can't just ignore them."

"I know, I want to talk to them again but I don't think they will want to talk to me."

"Shane?"

"Yeah Mitch?"

"You changed. If it was my parents, they would accept me always and I believe the same for your parents."

"I want to talk to them."

"Call them, organize a dinner with them or something."

"I will Mitch I promise. One condition though."

"Yeah?"

"You have to come with me, I do junk I an face them without you."

"I'll be there Shane don't worry."

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," Shane said leaning per and giving me a tender kiss.

"I Love you," I said against his lips and his turned upwards in a smile.

"I love you too, forever and always."

"Forever and always," I repeated before kissing him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! ok, first I'm going to America on Monday for a month so I may not be updating until I get back around new years BUT if I can I will try while I am over there and YES I will continue writing while i'm over there so i'm not giving up on any of this don't worry. (Not to sound greedy or anything but…) I do expect some emails when I get back for reviews and what not i'm proud to say this story has 6 chapters 20 reviews 1209 hits 9 favourites and 12 alerts for all those people… THANK YOU! you're the reason I haven't given up on my writing yet because I probably would if people didn't like it because I honestly don't think i'm that good of a writer but whatever.**

** I'm not going to bore you anymore with my nonsense Authors Note but I just thought I should let you know =D**

** -Nadia.**

Chapter 6

*The end of the date*

"Mitch?" Shane asked me tentatively.

"Yeah Shane what's up?"

"Well um... At camp rock... You lied and I know I got the story but..." he trailed off.

"You wanna know why I did it again?"

"Well yeah..."

"Shane its okay, i'm fine talking about it as long as you're not mad that I lied."

"Mitchie... I'm over it; it was a stupid reason to get upset at you no ones perfect i'm a prime example of that. I just wanna know why you lied because when you told me... I was still kind of processing how beautiful and awesome a singer you are," he said and I giggled.

"Well... You know Sierra? She's my only friend and when I got to Camp Rock, I only wanted to fit in with everyone and when I told Tess my dad owned a hardware store, she just walked away and I felt so intimidated by her so I lied, I know it wasn't the best idea but it was all I had at the time and obviously it backfired."

"Yeah well you lied you can't really expect any other reaction." I sighed.

"Yeah but I thought I could at least keep it up for the remaining week but when Caitlyn was assigned to kitchen duty it kinda got hard and she found out but then... I dont know, Tess found out and revealed it to the whole camp."

"So if you didn't get punished for lying, why were you banned from performing in final jam?"

"Yeah i'm not quite sure why she did it, scared of the competition I guess, but she hid her bracelet in the kitchen and told Brown we stole it so Brown checked and then banned us from performing 'until the END of final jam.'"

"Yeah that does sound like something my uncle would do."

"Yeah lucky for me and Cait, I was the one to figure out the loop hole in Browns speech otherwise we wouldn't be here right now."

"I'm still surprised you came to the canoe ride a week ago."

"Oh? Why does that surprise you?"

"Because you looked seriously pissed at me when I told you to meet me there and you hated me."

"Whoa you were being really observant weren't you?"

"Only for you my love."

"Mmm I love it when you say that," I said snuggling further into his side.

"And I love telling you how much I love you."

"Yeah well, the feeling is mutual," I laughed and Shane chuckled.

"I would definitely hope so because that would just be super awkward for me if it wasn't."

"Yeah well, we should probably get back, I still need to take Sierra home and all so..." I trailed off.

"Don't worry, you really think I would take you out without arranging all that first? Nate and Jason are taking Sierra home."

"But what about my mom and dad?"

"I told your mom I was taking you out here and she invited us all to dinner tomorrow."

"You're here tomorrow as well?"

"Yeah I thought you might enjoy my presence for another day or so."

"You make it sound like this relationship is all about me," I giggled.

"Oh whoops, did I forget to mention the fact that I would miss my girlfriend too much because this is only a week into the tour?"

"Who is she? I'm gonna kill her!"

"Now that would be a funny sight," he chuckled.

"Oh shut up you know I was joking and besides, if you love me at least half as much as I love you, you will never leave me."

"Well it's a good thing I love you ten times as much as you love me because as long as you're here I dot think I CAN leave, not in the emotional sense anyway, I still have to tour and everything."

"Ten times? That must be hard considering I'm always going to love you more."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Definitely. And as a symbol of my commitment to you, I got you this," he said reaching into the pocket of his NEW leather jacket and pulling out a small velvet box and handing it to me.

"Shane you didn't have to get anything because now I feel bad for not getting you anything."

"Babe it's alright, I have money and what better thing can I spend it on than the one I love."

"You still shouldn't have."

"Its all part of the job description to spoil the girlfriend."

"Oh and what job would this be?"

"Didn't you know I'm a thug in my spare time?" he asked trying to put on a serious expression. I laughed at him. "You know I'm joking the job of being a loving caring boyfriend you didn't actually think I would be a thug did you?"

"No Shane because I'm normally highly unobservant but even I notice when you try sneaking up on me."

"Good to know you have faith in me babe," he said pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. "So are you going to open it or just keep staring at it?" he asked glancing at the jewellery box.

"I'm going to open it."

"What are waiting for then?"

"I don't know," I muttered before taking the box and opening the lid and gasping in amazement as it shone in the moonlight.

"Its beautiful Shane," I said before reaching up and planting the mist passionate kiss on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry for not uploading in a while I'm currently in America Las Vegas to be more precise and I honestly haven't had time. I appreciate all your reviews because I do get them =D **

Chapter 7

"Do you know what it is?" Shane asked with a grin.

"Well... I think I have a pretty good idea but..."

"It's a promise ring. It's my promise to love you forever and someday get married so it's kind of like a pre engagement."

"Shane I don't know what to say it's beautiful and I really do love you..."

"Say yes; say that you will be the one for me for the rest of our lives because I definitely can't live without you. I was gone for a week and drove Nate and Jason crazy with how much I talked about you and how much I missed you."

"Shane I... Yes! I will love you forever, I don't care what the fans say about us or the media for that matter but I promise to love you forever and one day be your wife!"

"Mitchie, I know you have school and everything but I can't stand to be away from you, even for the remaining two weeks of the tour, I can't live without you and well..."

"Shane, spit it out," I laughed at him because he was trying to beat around the bush.

"I well... Mitch will you come on tour with me?"

"Shane... I would love to..."

"But there's a but coming isn't there?"

"But I can't leave my mom and dad behind and school starts on Monday so I really can't go as much as I want to, my mom would never allow it."

"Mitch... What if I got you a position as opening act on tour?"

"What would Peggy think about you scrapping her for me?"

"Right Peggy yeah, didn't think of that... What if I got all of you girls from Camp Rock together in a group as opening act?"

"Like who?"

"You, Peggy, Ella, Caitlyn, Lola heck even Tess since you're getting along so well."

"Really you would do that for me?"

"Of course I would do that for you, plus then you can get together with all the other girls from the summer."

"Shane I would really like that and I'll definitely come if my mom says yes just one problem though."

"Oh and what would that be...?"

"What happens if the media find out about us, I mean, there's only two weeks of tour left and for you to suddenly get a new opening act..."

"Yeah, I guess I never really thought of that. oh well, we'll figure that out when it happens first we need to get you home because it's getting late and we need to ask your mom."

"Shane?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," and with that, I leaned up to him and gave him the most passionate kiss, me obliging willingly when his tongue brushed against my lips begging for entrance. We poured our hearts and souls into that kiss and when the need for air became too great, we pulled apart, grinning madly and whispering I Love you'd too each other.

"Mom!" I yelled when I walked into the house, Shane trailing behind me.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Where are you?"

"Kitchen!"

"Alright!" I took off towards the kitchen, Shane in tow, to ask my mom about the tour.

"I will never understand women," Shane muttered.

"Oh shut up," I said hitting him in the chest lightly.

"Yes ma'am."

"Hey Mitchie. Oh hi Shane what brings you here? Nate

and Jason called and said you and Mitchie went out."

"Hi Mrs Torres yeah I took Mitchie out for a while."

"No need for formalities Shane, you can call me Connie."

"Thanks Mrs- Connie."

"So what brings you here?" she asked me and Shane.

"Yeah mom, we wanted to ask you about the tour," I told her.

"Ok..."

"Um well Connie, I was talking to Mitchie and I was wondering whether Mitchie wanted to come on tour with me?" Shane asked.

"Well... What would she be doing on tour? It's not like she has a part in the show."

"Well we were talking about it and if I call the other girls from Camp Rock, whether they would all be willing to be our opening act."

"Has anyone else said yes?"

"Well... We kind of haven't asked anyone else yet."

"I'm really sorry to say this Shane but Mitchie starts school on Monday and it's her senior year, she can't afford to miss her schooling and no one else has approved it no one's parents or the tour people so as much as I want to say yes, I can't because it's not right, I'm really sorry."

"But mom!"

"No I'm sorry and besides, it's not only up to me, your father would need to approve as well and you know the chances of your father approving you going on tour with guys, let alone your boyfriend."

"Yeah um... I may not have told dad Shane was my boyfriend..."

"Mitchie..."

"Alright I'll tell him I was just afraid of his reaction, you know how he is and besides he already knows I and Shane are friends and I think he put two and two together already..."

"Mitch, I thought I was bad just tell him I'm ok with whatever he says and forever and always remember?"

"Your right I'm sorry I'll tell him just give me about a day, besides, he's away on a business trip trying to expand the hardware store."

"Hmmm hardware store..."

"What are you thinking?"

"Just umm... Is there any chance he could make Jason a birdhouse... He hasn't stopped talking about it since we came back from camp and I feel kind of bad because I didn't make him one."

"YOU'RE feeling bad? That's the story of my life! You're feeling bad for not making Jason a birdhouse!"

"What? Is that a crime?" Shane asked looking nervous while I was almost on the floor in laughter.

"My god you really have changed!" I laughed.

"Ok... Um Mitch I really need to go... We have to be on the road by tomorrow night after dinner and Nate and Jason are waiting for me and I THINK if Nate told Caitlyn, which he most likely did, you are in for a very long phone chat."

"Alright fine, just one question though."

"Yeah?"

"Are Nate and Caitlyn official yet?"

"Yeah, I found out from Jason who was told by Peggy who was told by Ella who found out from Tess and TJ who was told by Nate..."

"Alright now I have some yelling to do. I love you Shane, see you when you come back in two weeks, I'll call you soon."

"Yeah love you too Mitch see you soon," he said and I ushered him out the door with a kiss before slamming it in his face and leaning against it with a sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N This isn't the longest chapter ever nor is it such a great chapter but consider it as a filler, a lot of the next couple of chapters are so bear with me for now. This is a special update because I'm sacrificing valuable skiing time right now so…**

**All the way from South Lake Tahoe, California/Nevada**

**Nadia.**

Chapter 8

"CAITLYN!" I yelled when she picked up the phone.

"Oh Mitchie, hey why the yelling?" she asked.

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!" I screamed.

"Huh? Tell you what?" she asked confused.

"ABOUT YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND GOING OFFICIAL?"

"Oh THAT news..."

"Yeah THAT news... Why didn't you tell me? I had to find it out from Shane who was told by Jason who was told by Peggy who was told by Ella who found out from Tess and TJ who was told by Nate... Do I have to continue?" I listed.

"No... Nate told Tess and TJ?" she asked confused again.

"Yeah I think that was the case."

"I would've told you but... Wow the news got around fast," she laughed.

"What do you mean fast?" I was confused this time.

"We made it official this morning," she told me.

"Oh wow that is fast!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah just a tiny bit anyway what about you and Shane how was your date?" she asked sounding excited.

"It was terrible!" I said in a serious tone.

"Seriously?" she asked not believing me.

"Yeah and he broke up with me!"

"HE DID WHAT! WAIT 'TILL I KICK HIS ASS HE'LL BE SORRY!" she screamed and I laughed.

"Caitlyn calm down!"

"CALM? HOW CAN I BE CALM HOW CAN YOU BE CALM?" I laughed at her reaction.

"Because I was joking duh! You really think I would be calm if Shane broke up with me?" I asked.

"No..."

"Uhuh sure... Anyways it was the best date ever!" I said excitedly.

"What did he do?"

"He took me to central park and had a picnic with a lot of candles set up with dinner," I told her.

"That's so romantic!"

"Yeah and that's not even the best bit!"

"Really? It got better?"

"Yeah then he gave me a ring-" I started before Caitlyn cut me off.

"OMG HE PROPOSED!" she exclaimed.

"No you idiot it was a promise ring so more of like a pre-engagement the ring is beautiful! You have to come see it!" I said happily.

"Yeah... Nate said they were going to your house for dinner then leaving for the next part of the tour."

"Yeah what about it?" I asked confused.

"Well... I was going to come surprise Nate on tour but if I catch a plane tomorrow I can be there by 5pm."

"Yeah your point?"

"I can come see you and surprise Nate at your house."

"That... Is a really good idea hang on," I said and pulled the phone away. "MOM!" I screamed down the stairs.

"WHAT?" she called back to me.

"CAN CAITLYN COME FOR DINNER TOMORROW AS WELL?"

"YES!"

"THANK YOU!" I called and picked the phone back up. "Yeah you can come tomorrow do you need a lift from the airport?"

"Nah I'll catch a cab or better yet I'll call your boyfriend to pick me up."

"But wouldn't that ruin the surprise?"

"Not if Shane doesn't tell Nate," she told me in a duh tone.

"Yeah way to put my boyfriend to work before I can!"

"What can I say? Gotta make 'em work otherwise they become lazy."

"Yeah but they are on tour and tomorrow is their only day off it's not like they don't work and make a living for themselves."

"Good point but still... It's easier for him to do it."

"Yeah ok whatever just don't expect me to listen to his whining all the time because of you."

"Aww your such a good friend!"

"Yeah I am your lucky I have such an awesome boyfriend otherwise you would be stuck there!"

"Shut up! Oh I gotta go Dinner is ready!"

"At midnight?" I asked.

"Time difference duh!"

"Right I knew that! See you tomorrow!" I said happily.

"Alright see you Mitchie, don't forget to tell your boyfriend to pick me up!" and with that, she hung up. I pressed end then dialled Shane's number.

"Mitch why are you calling at midnight?" he asked sounding tired.

"Because I need a favour tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah well... Technically it's a favour for Caitlyn."

"Oh so you did call her, how did that conversation end up?"

"Lots of yelling anyway, do you think you could pick Caitlyn up from JFK airport tomorrow?"

"How come me?" he whined.

"Because she's coming to dinner and she wants to surprise Nate."

"Alright fair enough what time?"

"'Bout five."

"AM!" he shouted and I laughed he was still half asleep.

"No PM you idiot why would it be AM?"

"I don't know alright but she better repay me for this because I didn't HAVE to go get her."

"Actually you kinda do."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because your he only one with a car or well... Limo at least."

"Alright fine but I have to sleep because I'm stuffed after the concert tonight."

"Yeah me too."

"You had a concert tonight?" Shane asked.

"No... Your concert and the date and oh don't worry I'm too tired, talk to you tomorrow. Love you Shane."

"Love you too Mitch see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye." I smiled when he hung up. That night, I went to sleep with a giant grin on my face and dreamt of Shane.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Nate! Jason!" I called when they got out from the tour bus that was parked in front of my house for the moment because it had to go back to the venue from the other night for storage (it was HUGE!)

"Hey Mitchie!" they called back getting off the bus and running up to my front door. As soon as they were inside, the bus left so to not attract attention in my normal suburb street with a lot of teenage girls.

"So where did Shane go? He said he'd meet us here and then he left in the limo and didn't tell us where he was going?" Nate asked and I laughed.

"Inquisitive child aren't you?" I asked and he shrugged. "I ain't gonna tell you where he went because I'm under strict orders not to tell you Nate."

"Oh come on why me?"

"Because you're the one that is going to like it and I've already said too much so... MOM!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Nate and Jason are here!" I told her and she rushed into the lounge where we were all standing.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked.

"Because they just got here."

"Oh ok, hi Nate, Jason. Where's Shane?"

"How come everyone wants Shane now?" I asked with a humoured expression.

"I don't know he IS your boyfriend."

"Yeah he'll be here soon anyway is there still room for the extra person?" I asked and she opened her mouth to speak but decided against it when she saw the look I was giving her.

"Yes of course there is I'm surprised it took you this long to get her here."

"Who is her?" Jason asked looking completely confused.

"You'll see," I told him smugly. Nate looked equally as confused as Jason as my mom walked out but he knew better than to ask because he knew me too well. "Anyway, what do you guys want to do because Shane should be here in about half an hour and dinner is whenever he gets here so..."

"Oh can we build a birdhouse?" Jason asked excitedly and Nate and I rolled our eyes.

"No Jason we can't build a birdhouse but I think Shane is going to."

"But Shane didn't build me one when he went to camp why would he build me one now?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because he feels guilty?" I asked smiling and Nate burst out laughing.

"Shane... Guilty... Jason... Birdhouse...!" Nate said in between laughs.

"And they call Jason the dumb one," I muttered and Nate instantly shut up. "I don't know how Caitlyn puts up with you," I told him sadly.

"Don't worry about him, he's been eating skittles because he claims that he misses Caitlyn too much and it helps," Jason told me rolling his eyes at Nate who's face lit up with the mention of Caitlyn and skittles.

"Right so he's on a sugar high?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Oh my God you're telling Caitlyn not me," I laughed and the boy's faces became confused.

"What do you mean tell Caitlyn?" Nate asked.

"Um well... I don't know just tell her how you deal with missing her," I stuttered.

"But then she would think I'm weird and might break up with me," he frowned.

"Yes that or she might think you're awesome because that's usually how people start doing weird things like drugs or cheating on their girlfriends so... I think you're doing okay," I told him.

"I don't think I can handle a hyper Nate right now this is why Shane should hurry up!" Jason exclaimed sadly.

"Yeah..." I sighed and all our heads perked up when there was a knock at the door. My phone beeped and I looked at my new text message; 'only send Nate to the door I'm out the back.'

"Nate, I think you should get that," I told him.

"What? Why me? Why can't you or Jason or you're mum get it?" he exclaimed.

"Oh hyper and lazy," Jason muttered just loud enough for me to hear and I whacked him in the chest.

"Just go Nate trust me," I told him and I gave him a shove in the direction of the front door as I heard the back door open and close. Nate walked out and Shane joined us in the room giving Jason a surprise but he stayed silent never the less. All three of us walked towards the front door and got there in time to hear Nate and Caitlyn exclaim each other's names and jump into each other's arms which we laughed at.

"You... What... How... When...?" Nate stuttered and we all laughed again.

"Yes I'm here courtesy of Mitchie and me. I wanted to surprise you and Mitchie wanted to show me something. It was planned last night and Shane left to pick me up from the airport. Was that it?" Caitlyn asked, we all shrugged indifferently and Nate nodded frantically at a loss for words. When words returned to him he could only laugh and let go of Caity, instead walking over to me and wrapping me in a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you," Nate repeated and I had to laugh and push him off me, his tight embrace was replaced with a more protective one and I smiled.

"No one is allowed to hug my girlfriend except for me," Shane said jokingly while tightening his embrace on me.

"Hey I am perfectly happy for hugs... Maybe tomorrow I should wear a free hugs shirt?" I asked and Shane frowned.

"But that would mean randoms from your school would be hugging you," Shane said and I frowned.

"Why'd you have to remind me? I wasn't thinking about it until now."

"Um guys doesn't school start on Monday?" Jason asked.

"Yeah Jase what's your point?" I asked confused.

"It's Saturday today," he pointed out.

"Yeah so... Oh! YES!" I screamed and practically jumped on Shane in excitement.

"Whoa! Thank you?" Shane said making it sound like a question.

"NO MORE SCHOOL UNTIL MONDAY! THANK YOU JASON!" I screamed and hugged Jason really tightly.

"Whoa okay? Air?" he choked out.

"Right yeah sorry 'bout that," I said as I stepped back and back into Shane's arms.

"EVERYONE DINNER!" my mom shouted from the dining room.

"COMING!" I shouted back and started ushering everyone into the next room.

"Hi Mrs Torres," Caitlyn said and smiled.

"Hi Caitlyn, Shane."

"Hi Mrs Torres."

"What did I say about formalities? All of you may call me Connie, Mrs Torres makes me sound old," mom told them all.

"Alright whatever let's eat, I'm hungry," I said and we all sat down at the table and began eating the meal (cough feast cough.) The conversation throughout the meal was little as we were all stuffing our faces with moms delicious food and then her cake for dessert which was deemed the best cake ever by everyone at the table except Shane who believes the cupcake that he was eating the day he met me was the best, he was being bias by my standards but is WAS a good day for both of us never the less.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I'M BAAAACK! I'm sorry, I had to say it MOVING ON!**

**DANCE UNTIL TOMORROW is the best (and only) Christmas present I got. AND PARTY AFTER PARTY who knew even Joe would come out with some new music? two awesome songs at Christmas time. **

Chapter 10

"Shane do you have to go?" I asked when we were all standing at the front door ready for the boys to go when their tour bus showed up.

"Mitchie, it's only for two weeks tops and then we get to come back here to New York and we can have all the time in the world to ourselves where we can go on dates and spend time together without time limits."

"That does sound pretty good," I admitted and Shane nodded. "But... Don't you have to record another record after the tour?"

"That doesn't start until at least a month after the tour ends Mitch. Why won't you let me talk to the record for you it would make things so much easier especially if you go in with a high recommendation from Connect Three who are at the top of the music world at the moment."

"But Shane, then people would think I'm using you for your fame and I'm NOT trying to do that or using you in any way for that matter!"

"I know Mitch and I understand but it would make this a lot faster!"

"No Shane just no!"

"Fine but I'm giving you a business card in case you change your mind," Shane said handing me a card. "Just give it a call and ask for my manager, he already hears a lot about you from me, Nate and Jason so he should know what to do."

"Shane, I'm not going to promise you anything because I can't, I'm not that confident but I will promise you that I will think about it and when I'm ready, I will either talk to you or I will call the number, whichever comes first."

"Thank you Mitchie," Shane said, he leaned up and gave me a short passionate kiss just as the tour bus showed up. I turned away from Shane and gave Nate and Jason hugs and exchanged numbers with them which I hadn't managed to do yet and sent them to the bus. I kept Shane 'till last because when I sent to him, he immediately pulled me into his arms and whispered I love you which I happily returned.

Shane turned to go to the tour but and walked all the way up to it with me watching and tears slowly falling down my face. Shane looked back but turned away and took a shaky breath before walking onto the bus, the doors closing right behind him and the bus drove off into the night to the next stop on the tour. Caitlyn was staying the night and leaving late tomorrow afternoon to go back to her boarding school.

Mom stopped us on our way back into the house to help her clean up in the kitchen.

"So Caitlyn, do you enjoy going to the boarding school?" mom asked when we were washing up all the dishes.

"Um... No not really, there are a lot of bullies and they're worse than Tess was so it's not really that fun and the teachers are really strict so we don't have much recreation time and if we do I spend it alone because I don't have any friends on campus."

"Oh my goodness Caitlyn, that doesn't sound good at all!" Mom exclaimed.

"Caity I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do for you to get you out of there!" I exclaimed, sad foe the fact that her life actually sounded worse than mine because she never saw her parents.

"Yeah it's not like I could just leave, I have no house or family to go to because mine are gone all the time on cruises."

"You could always come live with us," Mom suggested and I could swear everything was dead silent in the house, you could hear the sounds of the highway, a couple of blocks from the house. Caitlyn was the first to break the silence in the room.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course Caitlyn, you're like a daughter to me and your one of Mitchie's best friends, you would have to ask your parents but I would be perfectly happy for you to come live here."

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU CONNIE!" Caitlyn shouted and gave mom a bone crushing hug.

"Your welcome Caitlyn but that doesn't get you out of school, we would have to enrol you at Mitchie's school."

"Of course that's okay do you mind if I just go call my mom?" she asked and mom nodded and Caitlyn took off, phone in hand.

"Mom is you serious?" I asked grinning like a mad woman.

"Judging by the smile on your face, I'm going to have to say I made the right decision."

"Of course mom this makes me really happy but what will dad say?"

"He probably won't like it but he's going to have to deal with it, she really is like a second daughter to me along with Sierra."

"Thank you so much mom, you have no idea how much this means to me," I said and wrapped her into a hug.

"I love you mija."

"I love you too mom, thank you," I smiled and then Caitlyn burst into the room, her smile bigger than mine which I didn't think was possible.

"SHE SAID YES!" she yelled and we both started jumping up and down screaming.

"Girls, please go scream somewhere else, Caitlyn I will call the school for you, you both better get some sleep, seems like you have a big day tomorrow for both of you," she smiled and we walked away laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N A new chapter dedicated to my reviewers (there will be names mentioned in the next chapter so review for a shout out!)**

Chapter 11

"So what's the ring like?" Caitlyn asked me when we got up to my room.

"It's beautiful-" I began but I was instantly cut off by Caitlyn.

"Show me you idiot! Its part of the reason i'm here in the first place!"

"Oh right yeah but you live here now so..." I trailed off and grinned at Caitlyn. I reached over and opened up my top drawer, pulling out the small velvet box that held the ring.

"Why aren't you wearing it?" Caitlyn asked and I shrugged.

"I haven't told mom yet and dad doesn't even know Shane is my boyfriend so..." I opened the box slowly, admiring the ring inside. It was silver with diamonds encrusted into the sides with a heart in the centre and 'S + M forever & Always' engraved inside.

"Wow you're right, it's beautiful but you should wear it, show it off a little bit you know? I'm sure if you tell your mom she will be happy for you," Caitlyn smiled.

"What about you and Nate, you guys have seen each other once since making it official an you seemed very close even before that."

"Yeah well like I said, I knew him before the fame and everything so..."

"Caitlyn before you spoke to him at Final Jam you were convinced that you hated him and would never forgive him for leaving."

"But he explained everything and it was sweet and caring and we both used to have crushes on each other so this is just acting on them."

"I'm really happy for you Caity, I seriously am I just hope it is for the better because now two thirds of Connect Three are taken... You know what we need to do?" I asked her silently scheming in my mind.

"What?"

"We need to set Jason up and find him someone it makes me guilty that he doesn't have anyone."

"You know... Nate was telling me that Jason was silently crushing on your friend Sierra the other night," Caitlyn told me.

"Really? That could actually work, Jason has always been her favourite member of Connect Three and I haven't actually spoken to her since the concert so maybe..."

"Whatever, wait for the tour to be over then we can start something for now let's focus on you and what you're going to do when you tell your dad about Shane and your mom about the ring."

"You have a point but first... OMG CAN YOU BELIEVE YOUR LIVING HERE?" I screamed and we both doubled over in laughter at my enthusiasm.

"Your right though, THIS IS ABSOLUTELY AWESOME! And now that I've said it, I feel a lot better just one problem though."

"Oh and what's that?" I asked as if I didn't already know.

"Your dad won't it be harsh telling him that i'm living here and that Shane is your boyfriend all at the same time."

"Oh I see your point but we can worry about that when the time comes. For now, sleep and then we can deal with all of that."

"Alright, night Mitchie," Caitlyn said as he got in her sleeping bag next to me.

"Night Caity," I said doing the same thing and I reached over and turned the light out, casting the room into darkness and once again, falling asleep with a smile on my face a thinking of Shane.

"Dad!" I screamed when he got home the nest day. Today was the bug day when we told him that Caitlyn was now living with us and that I and Shane were dating.

"Hey Mitchie, Caitlyn? What are you doing here?" he asked and I pulled him into the dining room that me and Cait graciously set up for this occasion. He said hello to mom and we all sat down for the dinner that Cait and I did a lot to help prepare.

"So dad, how was your trip?" I asked.

"It was good, got a partnership with someone from LA so we I might be visiting there a lot," he said sending a smile my way.

"That's awesome dad!" I said knowing what he was referring to.

"So, is someone going to answer my question of what Caitlyn is doing here?" he asked and Caitlyn and I both grinned.

"Well Mr Torres, I was talking to Connie about My boarding school and how I never got to see my parents anyway because they were always traveling and she offered for me to come live here so I would have friends and go to school here," Caitlyn said and dad nodded and smiled at her and then at me.

"I'm fine with that, welcome to the family Caitlyn; feel free to call me Steve (STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE! Sorry I couldn't help myself damn you Kathryn!) By the way, or even dad if you prefer, you're like a second daughter to me," he said and I have a huge smile at what he said.

"Thanks Steve, that means a lot coming from you and you too Connie," Caitlyn grinned at me and we both laughed.

"You're welcome Caitlyn, the same goes for me too, you can call me mom if you prefer. So Mitchie, did you have any news you would like to share?" she asked and I gave her a glare in response, way to be subtle mom!

"Um... Yeah... Hey dad you know Shane right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah what about him?"

"Well me and him are kind of dating..." I said nervously.

"Finally! I was wondering when that news would arrive," he said and I did a double take.

"Wait what? You aren't mad?" I asked and he laughed.

"Mitchie you two are the most perfect couple I have ever seen and yes that does sound incredibly cheesy but it's true."

"He's right," Caitlyn agreed and I clearly mouthed 'Nate' to her and she immediately shut up.

"Oh yeah... The other night on our dye after the concert he gave me something..." I said and everyone besides Caitlyn looked confused so I pulled the ring out of my pocket.

"He proposed," mom almost screamed and Caitlyn, dad and I covered our ears. "My baby is getting married!" she said excitedly.

"No mom, he didn't propose! I'm seventeen! He didn't propose, it's a promise ring," I said happily and she laughed at herself along with everyone else.

"Let's see it," she said and I handed her the box which she admired.

"This must have cost him a fortune!" she said and we all nodded in agreement.

"He's rich and who am I to tell him what not to do with his money?" I asked and everyone agreed.

The rest of dinner went smoothly and dad seemed to accept me and Shane as well as Caitlyn living with us which everyone was grateful for. I went to bed easily that night, and had a dreamless sleep that brought a smile to my face because everything in my family was alright at the moment and dad visiting LA meant I could see Shane more often when he was over there at the label working something out which happened a lot since thy lived in New York as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N been a while, sorry here's a new chapter any way! Happy Valentines Day beautiful readers!**

Chapter 12

"Mitchie, get up, it's the first day of school, don't want to be late!" mom called up the stairs. My first instinct was to smile; these were almost the same words she used on the day I found out I was going to camp rock. Now, I was a changed person because of camp. I have a –world famous, pop star- boyfriend, lots of new friends, one of which is now living under my roof, and heaps more confidence.

"Caitlyn, get up, time for school!" I said ripping the covers off her dis-shelved body in the guest bedroom.

"Fine! Gosh there is no need to be a bitch about it!" Caitlyn mumbled, yep, definitely not a morning person.

"Just get up!" I ordered walking back into my room and turning on my usual morning routine CD.

'Whoa! Yeah yeah yeah yeah

How to choose  
>Who to be<br>Well let's see  
>There's so many choices now.<br>Play guitar, be a movie star.  
>In my head, a voice says<br>Why not try everything?  
>Why stop? Reach for any dream<br>I can rock, cause it's my life  
>And now's the time<p>

Who will I be?  
>It's up to me<br>All the never ending possibilities  
>That I can see<br>There's nothing that I can't do  
>Who will I be?<br>Yes, I believe  
>I get to make the future what I want to<br>If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
>Who will I be?<p>

Yeah yeah...

If I decide,  
>I'm the girl to change the world<br>I can do it any time.  
>Opportunity right in front of me<br>And the choice is all mine

Why not try everything?  
>Why stop? reach for any dream<br>I can rock, cause it's my life.  
>And now's the time<p>

Who will I be?  
>It's up to me<br>All the never ending possibilities  
>That I can see<br>There's nothing that I can't do  
>Who will I be?<br>Yes, I believe  
>I get to make the future what I want to<br>If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
>Who will I be?<p>

I wanna find the who I am inside.  
>Who will I be?<br>I wanna show the, the way that I can shine...  
>Yeah... Oh yeah... yeah...<p>

Who will I be  
>It's up to me<br>All the never ending possibilities  
>That I can see<br>There's nothing that I can't do  
>Who will I be<br>Yes, I believe  
>I get to make the future what I want to<br>If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me (yeah)  
>Who will I be?<p>

Whoo, who will I be?  
>Who will I be!'<p>

By the end of the song, both Caitlyn and I were rocking out to it and getting ready for school. Caitlyn is transferring to my school since she lives here and today is a bit of an orientation day for her and since i'm the only one who knows her, i'm the person showing her around to where everything is and where all her classes are.

"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" I asked as Caitlyn and I sat down at the table.

"Cheese omelette," she replied and I smiled, the second thing that has happened almost exactly the same as the day I found out I was going to Camp Rock.

"Oh Hot Tunes is on, turn I tup please?" Caitlyn asked, shoving a forkful of omelette into her mouth making me laugh.

'_Shane Gray's attitude seems to have taken a complete 180˚ turn over the _

_Summer. It was said at his concert in Madison Square Garden in New York,_

_he performed a new song and dedicated it to a girl. We went around asking _

_people what they thought of the song. Here's what they had to say;'_

_ 'He performed a new song and dedicated it to a girl _

_in the audience. The song was amazing and the girl _

_is so lucky to have him.'_

'_The emotion he put into the song was astonishing._

_It was a completely different sound to their usual stuff, _

_I just hope the girl he dedicated it to doesn't use him _

_for his fame or let it get to her head.'_

'_They are the official comments to the song. Now let's switch to the conference _

_taking place now to get Shane Gray's official word on the situation.'_

_ 'As a lot of you know, the summer tour was cancelled _

_because of my attitude and I would like to say sorry _

_because of the way I acted and treated everyone. Nate _

_and Jason can confirm my change but I want to say _

_sorry to the fans, the media, everyone who I treated _

_wrongly over the last couple of years. I want to say _

_sorry to my parents if you're watching this and most_

_of all, to the two people who stuck by me even if I _

_insulted them most of the time, Nate and Jason. _

_Without you guys we wouldn't even be here, I would _

_have ruined the band and I want to say sorry, I know _

_I have said it before but its true and I really am._

_Along with all the apologies, I also have two thank _

_you's to say. First and foremost to Camp Rock and all _

_the people there this summer, for not tolerating my _

_attitude and helping to change me. Most of all, I want _

_to say a HUGE thank you and sorry to my girlfriend. She _

_was a victim of my bad attitude at camp bit she never _

_tolerated it so she told me off for it and I think this is _

_probably why all of you should thank her as well. I'm a _

_changed person and I have her to thank for it. Also, _

_thanks to her best friend for making my band mate happy _

_and not so work obsessed!'_

'_There you have it folks, you saw it first on Hot Tunes TV! Next up an exclusive interview with Hannah Montana…'_

"OMG Mitchie, did you see that? He just thanked you and apologised on live TV! and he thanked me as well for making Nate happy! Can you believe it? We have the best boyfriends ever! Nothing will ever get my mood down today!" Caitlyn exclaimed and as she mentioned it, my mood wore off a little, I still had to face Christy, Sabrina and Sarah, the ultimate bitches at my school. What a way to spoil the mood.

"Alright I agree but we still can't tell anyone, privacy remember? Any way we got school, bye mom!" I called getting up and walking out of the house, Caitlyn in tow.


End file.
